internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rysin Online
Rysin Online, a software web site (Originally "Rysin"), was founded by Ryan Fisher in 2002 (as "Rysin"). Content for Rysin Online is created, maintained, and released in Scotland, UK, onto the current Rysin Online site. Most visitors who visit the Rysin Online site do so to find out more about Statistics Version 3 (a program created for SHOUTcast servers). In January 2005, the first official "Rysin" site was released onto the Internet in the shape of "Rysin.info". The website ran from this domain for just over a year, when in June 2006, as part of an "expansion plan" the site was moved to RysinOnline.com and re-named "Rysin Online" to better suit the idea of a software site, this expansion plan was almost undoubtedly in preparation for the final release of "Statistics Version 3" which was released just two days after the release of the .com domain. Statistics Version 1, 2 and 3 In January 2005, "Statistics" was created in an attempt to get visitors to the "Rysin" site. With less interest than expected, version 2 was created from February - June 2005, Again with less interest than expected, it was third time lucky for the site. In June 2006 (after the re-name of the site, and re-design), Statistics Version 3 was released and visitors shot up and thousands now visit the site each day. This now provides an excellent opportunity for Rysin Online to create software which people will recognize. Statistics Version 4 In December 2006, it was announced that Statistics Version 4 was to be created in .net making use of the .net framework, making it compatible with Windows Vista, and much more reliable. Screenshots have been released for Statistics Version 4, and it has been suggested (and now confirmed by Rysin Online) that this newest version will use it's own HTTP server, making it the easiest Statistical program available for SHOUTcast. With the arrival of Statistics Version 4 it remains to be seen if the website can make the most of the visitors, and possibly release a new program to broadcast (similar to SAM Broadcaster), but this is also speculation. Visitors In September 2006 Rysin Online released news of an extremely successful month. Visitors are still rising. Streamix (below) and Statistics Version 4 (above) together will probably attract millions of SHOUTcast radio visitors to the site. Streamix? In April 2006, Rysin Online released news on their web site of a program named "sMixxer" which was planned. This program would provide special audio effects. The article was promptly removed from the site after news of a SHOUTcast broadcasting program (similar to SAM Broadcaster), the program "sMixxer" has been delayed for the time being. On December 26th 2006, Rysin Online (although un-official) are said to have the name "Streamix" in mind for this program. Streamix alone, it has been predicted, would attract millions to the Rysin Online site. Blip Technology In January 2006, a freeware program ("Blip") was released onto the site, it provides mouse effects and was a rather obscure program to those who downloaded it expecting a useful freeware. Months later, in May, Rysin Online released a "Blip Technology" website and said that "Blip" was a prototype for the "Blip Technology" system which would provide downloaders (aimed at mainly web designers) with mouse effects which they could then export onto web sites. With Statistics Version 3, this was called off, but the site remains there (hinting that maybe Blip Technology is still being developed). Criticism Rysin Online has been criticized by SHOUTcast users for the un-reliability of Statistics Version 3, and the way in which "Sponsored Streams" are handled within the software. Although no answer to these Criticisms have been published onto the site. In December 2006, Blip Technology was postponed "until further notice" due to criticism received about the lateness of the software, but no one really knows what this software is, or what it will be capable of until it's finally released.